fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonification (Black Dwarf Star)
Dragonification is a transformation undergone by Dragon Slayers when they bathe heavily in the blood of Dragons. It is considered the most powerful ability of the Dragon Slayer, but also comes at a heavy price. Overview Dragonification occurs when a Dragon Slayer bathes in the blood of a vast number of Dragons. The blood reacts with the magical energy of the Dragon Slayer, granting them increased power, at the price of becoming more and more Draconic. Eventually this will reach its ultimate transformation, making the Dragon Slayer transform completely into a Dragon. With time and practice, the Dragon Slayer is capable of controlling their transformation, shifting between their human and Dragon form at will. This has been demonstrated with both Acnologia and Saul Peregrine. The Dragon Slayer can also be stopped from ever reaching Dragonification by a Dragon using the Dragon Soul Seal on them, and then creating Dragonification antibodies. Abilities Dragonification grants a Dragon Slayer all the abilities of a Dragon, in some cases even exceeding their power, such as with Acnologia. Due to the growth of wings, it grants the user natural flight, allowing them to conserve magical energy if their particular style granted them flight before. All of their abilities are also exceeded beyond that of a normal Dragon Slayer, equaling that of a Dragon's own power. Their spells deal more damage, with less effort being necessary than their abilities in their human form. The user also gains enhanced strength and durability, like that of a Dragon's. Their scales allow them to take a great deal of punishment, including that dealt by Dragon Slayer Magic. As a matter of fact, a Dragon Slayer who has gone through complete Dragonification gains immunity to all other forms of attack-based magic like a normal Dragon. Their strength is great enough to overpower that of a Titan Magic user, without much effort, and even overwhelm an entire guild of mages. When in their human form, although they lose much of this power, they still maintain several Draconic features, including flesh-colored scales, razor-sharp canines, and reptilian eyes. Although they lose their immunity, these Dragon Slayers still have a heightened resistance to normal magic. Their strength, speed, stamina, durability, and overall power is also still considered superior to normal Dragon Slayers. Without transforming their entire body, they are also capable of partial bodily transformation, either growing the claws, scales, or wings of a Dragon in specific locations to increase defense or power. Partial Dragonification Despite the power Dragonification grants, it still takes a great deal of Dragon's blood in order to complete the transformation. Dragon Slayers who have only bathed in some blood are still capable of activating their own variation of Dragonification. The user undergoes a similar transformation (the growth of Dragon scales, wings, and other physical features akin to a Dragon), but lack the same power and size as a normal user of Draconification. These forms are much smaller, only being slightly larger than the Draconic hatchlings of Motherglare, but possess far more power in comparison. They possess increased resistance to magical and physical attacks, but do not gain the immunity accustomed to most Dragons. It still takes a long time to gain control over the transformation regardless of this skill's comparative lack of power. Also, through the transference of magical containers, a Dragon Slayer can be created through artificial means that is capable of Dragonification, but is eternally limited to Partial Dragonification. These individuals can improve to reach full-Dragon size, but do not have the same power as one. Side Effects When undergoing Dragonification, the user initially loses their ability to become human. With training, this effect can be overcome, but the user will still maintain various Draconic features, and the already apparent ones of the Dragon Slayer will be much more pronounced. For those that can only use Partial Dragonification, the user is also in danger of losing their sanity, transforming into a mindless beast if they remain in the transformation for too long. But again, experienced users can ward off, or overcome this weakness. Trivia This magic was approved by Per. This magic is based off of the canon idea of Dragonification, but with added information (especially Partial Dragonification). Category:Dragon Slayer Magic